


Battlefield

by orphan_account



Series: On my mind/Battlefield [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is never an easy thing. Even more if you’ve loved a person for such a long time, and you’ve been hurt throughout most of it. Kame knew that he should be happy, now that Jin loved him back. But some things were just hard to forget, and wounds did break open easily at the slightest pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Song: Jordin Sparks - Battlefield
> 
> Sequel to "On my mind"
> 
> Hey, everyone! Yes, I finally managed to write something again! Yay on free sundays ^^’ So, I kind of read through my previous fanfictions lately, and then I got the idea for this sequel. I just began to wonder about “what if”s, and this is what came out of it. Warning: Super romantic and cheesy! Don’t say I didn’t warn you XD

**Kame’s POV**

I was only half asleep when I felt soft lips nibble on my neck, the arms around my waist holding me more tightly, my back pressing against a warm chest. I smiled without opening my eyes, shivering slightly at the ministrations those talented lips were giving me.

“Morning” Jin murmured against my skin, his tongue drawing out to lick over the spot.

“Morning” I responded, my voice still slightly thick with sleep.

Jin chuckled, beginning to suck on the skin, sure to leave a mark. I bit my lip to keep from grinning like an idiot, not stopping him, enjoying the attention.

It had only been a week since Jin had suddenly discovered that he was apparently in love with me, so everything was still that fresh that every time I woke up next to him, I would start wondering  if I was still dreaming. I mean, after all those years with my unrequited feelings for him, and the torture they had brought with them – how could I turn out this lucky now??

Unconsciously, I was always waiting for something bad to happen to end it all again. I didn’t dare to get used to it, because how would I be able to cope with it when he was gone again?

I didn’t voice those feelings out loud, of course – they would probably hurt Jin. He had always been a person who threw himself into what he wanted to one hundred percent – no second thoughts, no turning back.

Which meant for the whole last week, he had been in some kind of happy and warm bubble, grinning like a fool most of the time, attacking me with kisses and caresses the moment we were alone. Not that I was complaining – of course I was so happy about it that I couldn’t even put it into words. It was what I had always been dreaming of, after all.

It was just that I didn’t trust this happiness. It was too perfect – so perfect that it made me anxious.

Jin’s hands slid under my T-Shirt, caressing the skin of my stomach, my muscles tightening under the touch. I let out a shaky breath, letting him play with the waist band of my boxers.

It seemed to me that Jin was becoming greedier the more time we spend together. There was not a second that he was not touching me in any way, and most of the time, it would contain removing my clothes.

Though, admittedly, we had not actually _done_ much yet. Mostly, it had stayed with touching and kissing. I mean, I was in no rush – I was reveling too much in those feelings to be – but it felt like to Jin, this had become some kind of romantic fantasy. Like knowing that I would wait for him until he was ready to make the next step made him want to pull it out even more until some special moment that made us remember it for years to come.

Gosh, that sounded really cheesy, like some teenage girl’s imagination of her “perfect first time”. As if that even was the “first time” for any of us. We both knew that we had had other partners before – no matter if they had ever been as meaningful as this between us, they had existed.

But maybe it still felt that way to Jin because he had changed the sexual orientation with me. It probably seemed like starting over to him, or at least beginning a new phase in his life. So it kind of was special to him, obviously.

Not that it wasn’t to me, too – but maybe in another way. More in the _finally-being-able-to-be-with-the-person-I’ve-loved-for-10-years_ kind of way instead of his kind of way.

Jin’s hands finally slid under the fabric of my underwear, teasing me with light touches, waking my need for him up completely. I moaned softly before turning my head slightly to be able to kiss him. Jin smiled into the kiss, nibbling on my lower hip as he began to pump me slowly, torturingly slow, and I groaned at him, making him chuckle.

I knew that it was fun for Jin to tease me until I lost control. It had become some kind of game to him, with the aim to leave me hungry and desperate for him. It was nagging slightly on my pride, but I never could quite bring myself to be mad about it.

It was then that the doorbell rang, and my eyes fluttered open, blinking at Jin. He frowned, not moving, as if contemplating to just ignore it, when it rang once more, accompanied by three angry knocks. Jin groaned, his hands slipping from my body, much to my dismay.

“Don’t move” he whispered, fleetingly kissing my temple, smiling down at me suggestively. “I’ll tell whoever it is to fuck off and be right back!”

I chuckled at him and he turned around to leave the bedroom, letting the door fall closed behind him. I lay on my back, stretching myself, yawning. I hoped that Jin wouldn’t take too long. He had had me quite aroused already just with those few touches. It was not fair to just selfishly rail me up and then keep me hanging.

I opened my eyes, loud voices tearing me from my thoughts. As I listened more closely, I could make out a girl, speaking fast English, seeming angry. It was hard to catch any meaning, though, as the voices were muffled through the door and walls.

A first, I just lay there, trying to catch anything, wondering if I should just wait and ignore it, but my curious and suspicious side won over, making me get up and step towards the door myself.

For a moment, I hesitated, my hand on the doorknob. Maybe I should not interrupt anything. I should trust Jin, shouldn’t I?

But something about the tone of the girl’s voice still made me open the door, peeking outside.

Jin was standing in front of the open front door, his back turned to me, his whole body tensed up. In front of him stood a girl, obviously American, with long red locks, glaring up at Jin angrily.

“ _Aubree, listen_ -“ Jin murmured, anxious, but she didn’t let him speak any further.

“ _No, Jin, you listen!_ ” she snapped in quick English, but I still caught it. “ _I don’t care what your reasons were. Fact is that you slept with me, acting like you had oh-so-deep feelings for me, and then you just took off, not calling even once, and when I come to follow you, you just tell me there is someone else?! You are kidding me, right?! Who are you playing with now, you womanizer?!”_

Every word of hers hit me right in the guts, making it hard for me to breathe.

What? Jin had slept with her? Apparently right before he had come to Japan – right before we had started?

“ _I’m sorry, Aubree, okay?”_ Jin sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration _. “I did not mean to hurt you or anything, it was just… Some things happened over here, and the situation changed, okay?”_

 _“In which way?! That you found another person to fool around with?!”_ she shot back.

 _“No!”_ Jin groaned, searching for words. _“I…”_

It was that moment that apparently, the girl named Aubree spotted me standing in the back, frowning. Jin cut himself off, turning around to follow the direction of her eyes, his glance meeting mine. His breath caught, and he seemed like a kid caught at sneaking outside past curfew.

**Don’t try to explain your mind  
I know what’s happening here**

“Kazu” he murmured, panicked. “This is not what you think! Really! I-“ he shot a short desperate look towards Aubree, as if wishing she would just disappear, before looking back at me, continuing: “She happened before us, okay? It has nothing to do with you, believe me! I-“

 _“What, is talking to him now more important than me?!”_ Aubree interrupted him, apparently annoyed. _“What is he, your new lover?!”_ she added mockingly.

Jin shot her a short look, not answering, before turning back to me, trying to communicate with me through his eyes, but I looked away, avoiding his gaze. I heard Aubree gasp.

 _“Oh my gosh, do you mean it’s true?!”_ she gasped, her voice high-pitched. _“Are you kidding me?! Jin Akanishi, the womanizer, gay?! With THAT guy?! Stop joking!!”_

 _“Will you shut up, Aubree?!”_ Jin shouted angrily, turning back to me. “Kazu, please, just go back and let me clear this up, we’ll talk then, okay? Please…”

Without another word, I just turned around, throwing the door closed behind me loudly. Then I leaned against it, trying to think, but it seemed impossible, with pictures of Jin and that girl running back and forth in my mind.

I had known that it was too good to be true. Who would ever realize their feelings for a person in the matter of a moment?! No one, right?! He had to be playing with me; there was no other explanation for it! I had made a fool of myself!

Hurt and anger ran through me at that realization, making me crumble into a silly lump on the floor.

**Jin’s POV**

My heart was racing fast as Kazu smashed the door shut behind him. Shit, shit, _shit_. The look in his eyes just now…

I had had suspicions before about him not fully trusting me. I could not really blame him for it – he had been through a lot with me, after all. Even if I had never meant to, I had always ended up hurting him. And no matter how hard I tried to make up for it now, it must have left some wounds.

 _“It really is true, isn’t it?”_ Aubree spoke finally up, breaking me out of my trance. _“He is that other one, right.”_

I nodded, finally returning my eyes to her. The anger seemed to somehow have left her features a little, and she looked taken aback, and if possible, even a little guilty.

“ _I’m sorry, Aubree_ ” I told her, meaning it. “ _I never wanted to hurt you or anything… But things just changed since I returned to Japan. He really means a lot to me… He is my best friend, and so much more, and I’ve hurt him enough in the past, and I just… I can’t lose him again.”_

Aubree seemed stunned by my confession. It seemed like, if I had just continued sleeping around, she could have told me off and hated me for it, but now that I had turned out to have real feelings for Kazu, it had taken the wind out of her wings. Finally, she nodded.

 _“I’ll just go”_ she murmured quietly.

“ _Thank you_ ” I sighed, relieved. I was aware that I should probably be doing much, much more apologizing for my behavior, but all that was running through my head was Kazu and the look in his eyes.

I needed to make that right again. That was the most important thing. The rest was secondary.

So when Aubree had finally taken off again, I closed the door behind her, immediately turning for the bedroom, tearing the door open, my eyes searching his.

Kazu was sitting on the bed, fully clothed, not looking at me. It made my breathing catch.

**One minute it’s love and suddenly  
It’s like a battle-field**

“Kazu” I murmured, panicking, because this couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t. We loved each other, right?! We could not fight over something as ridiculous as my past affairs. “Please, let’s just talk about this, okay?”

“Was it fun?” he finally spoke, looking up at me, his eyes dead, without any emotion in them. It hurt just to look at him. “Was it fun to play me like this? Like you did all the other girls? Like you did it with _her_?”

“What are you talking about?!” I screeched, my voice breaking slightly. “She’s completely different from you! I didn’t play you! You are my best friend, I would never do something like that to you!”

**One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

“You were friends with her, too” Kazu reminded me, his voice bitter. “We may not have been talking, but I was reading your tweets as well, Jin. You were friends with her.”

“Not like I was with you!” I protested desperately. “Not even close! I mean, she was a nice girl, and she had a thing for me, so I just tried… But it didn’t work out. And when I came back here, and met you, it was totally different! My feelings for you are real, Kazu, believe me!”

“How am I supposed to?!” he shouted, finally standing up, reminding me of his destroyed self from when he had confessed his feelings to me in the first place. It seemed like he had redrawn himself into his shell, without giving me a chance for my words to reach him. “You’ve disappointed me so much throughout all these years, Jin! How am I ever going to believe you?!”

I felt my throat tighten at his words. I had thought that maybe, with some time, he would be able to trust me again. The way he had before I had gone to America and destroyed everything, the way I did trust him. What was I supposed to do to show him that I was serious?! That he really was the most important thing to me?!

 **My world’s nothing when you’re gone**  
I’m out here without a shield  
Can’t go back now

“We’d better – we’d better forget this whole thing” Kazu finally got out, making me need to ball my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. “I don’t know how I could have been so stupid to-“

“Don’t do this, Kazu” I whispered, not able to speak any louder. It was like my whole being was hurting from the intensity of the situation.

Hadn’t we been so happy the past few days? Hadn’t it been perfect? How could it end now because of something like this?

 **Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now?

“I’m gonna go” he said, not looking at me as he walked past me, out of the bedroom.

I was too frozen to even hold him back. The first tear made its way past my eyelashes, down my cheek, but Kazu didn’t see it anymore – I just heard him close the door behind him, and then there was silence. I let out a sob, sinking to the floor, letting the waves of despair role through me.

 **I never meant to start a war**  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don’t even know what we’re fighting for

Why does love always feel like  a battlefield?

**Kame’s POV**

I hardly felt like myself as I was walking down the steps from Jin’s apartment complex. I knew that what I was doing right now had nothing to do with logic – somewhere inside, I knew, but that realization didn’t reach my brain, somehow.

All I was conscious of was the raging jealousy inside of me, the fear of being hurt again, so much that I was beyond repair this time.

The wider I opened my heart to Jin, the easier it became for him to hurt me. He had done too much damage before… I had to start to protect myself, or I was not going to survive.

 **Can’t swallow our pride,**  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
  
When Jin had said that he loved me, I had thought that maybe, maybe I could forget about the past. That the wounds would heal with the time, and that I could be happy with him. Now, it seemed more impossible than ever.

I pushed the door open, stepping out onto the street, letting the cold air hit my face, hoping it would clear my mind, but it seemed impossible.

I turned to make my way down the street, when I spotted Aubree sitting on the steps right in front of me, looking up at me with some surprise. Our eyes met for a moment, but I looked away quickly, eager to make my way away from here fast. The last thing I needed was a discussion with _her_ now.

But she got up quickly, calling after me: “ _Hey, wait!”_

I stopped hesitantly, not turning around to look at her again, but she spoke on anyways.

 _“You are… Jin’s… boyfriend, right?”_ she asked tentatively.

I didn’t answer. I just wanted her to leave me alone.

“ _I’m sorry, for turning up like this and making such a fuss”_ she said quietly. _“I must have scared you.”_

I cleared my throat slightly, before shrugging, saying: _“Don’t worry about it. Just go up and try your luck once more. He is single again.”_

With that, I started to walk away again, but she hurried after me, catching my arm to stop me.

 _“Wait!”_ she called, shocked. _“You broke up with him?! Are you kidding me?!”_

 _“What is it to you?!”_ I spat, tearing my arm from her grip. _“You like him, right? Be happy about it!”_

She blinked at me, dumbfounded.

 _“You’re right, I probably should”_ she said, slowly. _“I mean, I was quite mad at Jin when I came here. I was hurt, and I wanted to get back at him, but…”_ she paused, looking up at me. _“I didn’t want this. I didn’t want to destroy your relationship.”_

 _“Don’t blame yourself”_ I murmured, still not looking at her. Couldn’t she just leave me alone?! Give me some room to break down completely?! _“You just said it yourself – he is playing with people’s feelings, he has always been. I was no different.”_

 _“I actually think you were”_ she frowned at me. _“I don’t think that Jin was playing with you. He-“_

 _“What do you know?!”_ I snapped at her, annoyed. _“Jin has been nothing but disappointing me over the years! Loving him has always been hell! It was only a question of time when he would disappoint and hurt me again!”_

 _“I… I don’t know what happened between the two of you”_ she admitted hesitantly. _“But I don’t think… Jin means to hurt anyone.”_ I was silent while she was searching for words to speak on. _“I mean, sure, I said he was a womanizer and stuff, but I was mad and I didn’t really mean it. Actually, I think… I think he was quite lonely, all this time in L.A.. Like he hooked up with all these girls to actually feel something for someone, to not feel that he was missing something. I was no different. I knew it, but I didn’t want to see it. But you…”_ she paused for a moment, looking up at me, continuing.  _“The way Jin looked at you earlier – I’ve never seen him look at anyone like that. I really think that his feelings for you are sincere.”_

I was silent during her speech, her words pressing down around my heart, making it hard for me to breathe. I wanted to believe her, I really wanted to. But I was scared – scared of ending up hurt and lonely in the end.

Maybe I was being a coward.

 _“You know, actually, Jin was supposed to come back to the US three days ago”_ Aubree spoke up again, finally making me look up at her. _“But he called the management and asked for another week off. First I talked myself into the thought that it was because of me, that he wanted to avoid me, but I guess I was never important enough to him for that. No, I think it was because of you. Because he wanted to stay with you.”_

I gulped, trying to take it all in. Was it really true? He hadn’t told me about it. I had asked when he needed to be back, and he had told me sometime next week. He had never mentioned anything…

 _“And earlier, it seemed like as soon as you had turned up, he didn’t even care if I was around anymore or not”_ she continued. _“It seemed like all that mattered to him was you. And when you were gone, he told me that you were the most important person to him, and that he couldn’t lose you. He wouldn’t have said that if he was playing with you. He really means it.”_

I closed my eyes, my throat tightening at her words. Damn, what was I doing here?! After 10 years of my one-sided love, Jin finally loved me back, and I ran at the tiniest bit of head wind?!

**If we can’t surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

My phone vibrated then, and I fished it out absentmindedly, flashing a look at the display.

It was a message from Jin.

Aubree was silent, watching me nervously as I opened the message, reading it.

 _Please, Kazu, come back._  
I’m sorry. I know I’ve fucked up a lot of things in the past. But I can’t change that any longer, even if I want to.  
Please, just give me the chance to show you that I’m serious with you.  
What do I have to do to make you believe me?  
I know I hurt you a lot over the years, and maybe I was stupid to assume that I could heal those wounds in such a short time. Maybe it is impossible to ever heal them completely. But please, let me try.  
I love you, Kazu. I don’t want to lose you.  
Please come back.

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

I let out a shaky breath at the end of the message, and before I knew it, I had already turned around, dashing back into the house without another word to Aubree. I ran back up the stairs as fast as I could, panting as I reached Jin’s door, searching my pockets for the key. I had had it all the time, even from before Jin had left for America…

I needed a moment until my shaky fingers were able to open the door, but I managed, slipping inside, not even bothering removing my shoes as I ran into the flat.

“Jin?!” I called, hurrying towards the bedroom, tearing the door open. “Jin?!”

There he was, sitting on the floor, on the same spot that I had left him on a few minutes ago. The phone was laying right next to him, and when he looked up at me, his eyes were puffy and full of tears.

It tore me apart, seeing that I had hurt him like this with my behavior. There I went, always assuming that I had been the victim out of the two of us – but was I really much better?!

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don’t wanna fall for it now**

Before Jin could even speak, I had made my way over to him, kneeling down on the floor in front of him, kissing him. I tried to pour all of my feelings for him into the kiss, trying to make up for not trusting him, for being so difficult…

“I’m sorry, Kazu” Jin sobbed as we broke apart. “I’m so sorry for everything! I-“

“Me, too” I interrupted him, resting my forehead on his, closing my eyes. “I’m sorry for running away like that, for not being able to trust you.”

**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you**

“No, I don’t blame you” Jin whispered. “I was naïve, thinking that I could just make you forget everything that has happened in such a short time. I just tried to throw myself into this relationship, to make it perfect, to make up for everything you’ve gone through, but maybe that was not the right way – maybe we should have talked about this some more, or I should have given you more time…”

“You did a fantastic job, Jin” I protested, looking into his eyes. “It’s not your fault that I’m such a scaredy-cat. I was just afraid that I would end up hurt again in the end. And then, I ended up hurting you with it. I’m sorry.”

Jin just shook his head, and I pulled him into another kiss. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me into him, moving his lips against mine as if there was no tomorrow and we needed to show each other our feelings now, or they would be lost forever.

**Don’t even know what we’re fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield?**

Our tongues moved against each other and for a moment, I really wondered what point I had been trying to make. Had I been blind for not seeing Jin’s love for me? Or was he just trying harder now to show me with every touch, every kiss, and every gaze how much I meant to him?

Either way, I felt my emotions finally coming to a rest. Maybe Jin had imagined things too easy, and I had imagined them too difficult – and now, we had met in the middle, finally talking it through, being able to build something up from here.

 **We could pretend that we are friends tonight**  
And in the morning we’ll wake up and we’ll be alright  
 **Cause baby we don’t have to fight  
And I don’t want this love to feel like a battlefield**

Jin let himself fall backwards, lying down on the floor, pulling me along to lie on top of him, still kissing each other frantically. His hands were roaming my back, squeezing every now and then, trying to pull me even closer to him of possible.

“I love you” Jin whispered against my lips. “Please don’t leave me again. I can’t take it.”

“I won’t” I answered, pulling myself up a little with my elbows to be able to look into his eyes. “I love you, too. I’m sorry.”

Jin reached up, knotting his fingers into my hair, wanting to pull me down to him again, but I resisted.

“I think we should move this to the bed” I murmured. “You must be uncomfortable down here.”

“It’s okay-“ Jin started to protest, as if he was afraid to stop for only one second, and I chuckled, sitting up.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s cold down here” I told him, reaching out for his hand. He took it reluctantly and I pulled him up with me. We looked at each other, and I pushed Jin to sit down on the bed playfully. Almost out of a reflex, he reached for me and pulled me with him, so that I ended up in his lap, straddling him.

I chuckled slightly at the awkward position, but Jin didn’t seem to care – he took my face into both of his hands, leaning up to kiss me.

It was interesting, to be taller than him in this position. I steadied myself with my hands on his shoulder, deepening the kiss. Jin didn’t waste any time to slip his hands under my shirt, running them over my skin, making me melt under the touch.

“Kazu” Jin murmured, squeezing my waist, continuing to kiss me gently as he talked. “I want to sleep with you.”

I froze, his wish taking me off guard. I opened my eyes, staring down at him in shock.

“Are you sure?” I stuttered, babbling. “I mean, I was under the impression that you were kind of keeping it for a special moment, and-“

“What kind of better moment is there?” Jin interrupted me, looking into my eyes. I hadn’t thought that I’d ever see him this serious. “I want to feel you, Kazu.”

I was helpless under his gaze, unable to move or to breathe. Jin didn’t wait for my answer, though – instead, he got hold of the hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head demonstratively. I lifted my arms, finally rediscovering some of my composure. Jin threw the shirt into some corner of the room, continuing to kiss me while he caressed the skin of my chest. Each and every single touch of his made me feel so valuable that it was almost hard to bear.

I let myself fall into Jin’s control, something I had never thought possible for me, but somehow, it seemed easy and right now.

Soon, my pants and underwear were gone as well, and Jin had made me lie down on the bed, getting rid of his own clothes as well before joining me under the blanket, but only after rummaging in his bedside table’s drawer for a second. I needed a moment to realize what exactly it was that he was holding in his hand – _lube_.

“I wasn’t even aware you possessed that” I blurted out in surprise.

Jin blushed, looking at the bottle in his hand unsurely.

“Well, I had time to do some shopping when you were working, and… shouldn’t I have?” he asked, seeming stressed out.

I chuckled at him.

“I’m not criticizing you, I barely made an observation” I ensured him.

“Oh, okay” he nodded, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing, deciding to drop the subject and pull him closer to me again, continuing to kiss him.

Jin engulfed me in a warm embrace, returning the kiss passionately, seeming eager to touch instead of talking.

I let him kiss down my body. He lingered a little at some points, licking ad sucking, giving them more attention, and my control over myself started to slip once again. Having Jin touch my like that still sometimes felt too intense for me to handle, and somehow, it seemed even more intense today, after the whole fight and the confessions following it.

When he had reached the height of my belly button, he looked up at me hesitantly, meeting my eyes.

“Can I?” he asked.

His question was anything but precise, but I did have an idea of what he was asking anyways, so I nodded, closing my eyes.

I heard Jin open the bottle of lube, and a few seconds later, I felt his slick fingers at my entrance. I started a little, not expecting the coldness of the lube, and Jin kissed my stomach soothingly, waiting till I held still before slowly massaging the area.

He was very careful when he entered one finger, and I appreciated it. I mean, it was not my first time, like for him, but it still had been a while…

“Tell me when I’m doing anything wrong” Jin whispered as he slowly moved his finger inside of me, stretching me gently.

“You’re doing fine until now” I informed him, my breathing slightly speeding up at his ministrations.

“That’s good to know” he murmured, kissing down my stomach again as he entered a second finger. He took my shaft into his mouth, surprising me with this move, and I moaned, having to grip the pillow to release some of the pressure I was feeling. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, his tongue fluttering over my tip, and at the same time, he hit an especially sensitive point inside of my with his finger, making me moan out loudly.

“Jin” I whispered, breathless… “I… urgh… stop… I’m close…” When Jin didn’t react, I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling his head up forcefully until he finally let go of me.

“It’s okay” he murmured, searching my eyes.

“It’s not” I returned, trying to catch my breath. “I don’t want to come yet… I’d rather… with you…”

Jin bit his lip, smiling slightly, nodding.

“Are you ready, then?” he asked quietly, twisting his fingers once more inside of me, and I moaned at the move, nodding.

So he removed the fingers, crawling up to kiss me softly. I felt him press against my entrance, but not quite penetrating me yet, hesitating.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you” he murmured against my lips.

“Stop worrying so much” I murmured back. “You won’t break me.”

“Who knows, thin as you are” he teased, and I opened one eye to glare up at him. He chuckled before continuing to kiss me, making me forget about the bad joke.

Then, he finally began to enter me, very slowly, to give me time to adjust to it. Both of us let out a moan of pleasure when he was finally fully inside.

“So… tight…” Jin murmured incoherently, resting his forehead against mine.

“Move” I breathed out and he obliged, moving in and out of me, slowly at first, but quickening his movements with my moans.

With every thrust, he managed to hit my prostate, and I was starting to lose my mind, to forget everything around me but him and the way he made me feel.

I tightened my grip on him as I got closer to the edge, whispering his name. Jin kissed me again, taking my breath away and thrusting in even harder, and after one more stroke, it was already becoming too much and I came, taking him along with me as I tightened around him.

We rode our orgasms out together, and afterwards, Jin rested his head on my shoulder, both of us panting and holding onto each other as we came down from our highs.

After a while, I felt Jin’s hand stroke over my face, and I opened my eyes to look at him.

“I love you” he whispered, bending down to catch my lips with his for a moment before continuing. “Never doubt again that I do.”

“I won’t” I smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://vflmaeuschen.blog.com/2011/08/28/one-shot-battlefield-sequel-to-on-my-mind/


End file.
